This invention relates to automatic bank note transaction apparatuses installed in automated corners of financial institutions, such as banks, for automatically depositing and dispensing notes.
Automatic bank note transaction apparatuses called ATM's (automated teller machines) have recently been put to practical use with excellent results. The ATM's are machines installed in automated sections of banks or other financial agencies, whereby a customer can draw or deposit money (bank notes) by himself automatically using a medium, such as a card, passbook, etc. The ATM's work even after the banks' windows are closed. The ATM's are also installed unattended in department stores, supermarkets, etc., and are expected to be used increasingly in the future.
However, the prior art ATM's consist of two independent units individually for a depositing function and a dispensing function. Accordingly, bank notes for dispensation will decrease steadily, so that a considerable number of notes will have to be previously stored in the apparatus. On the other hand, deposited notes will do nothing but increase, and have to be withdrawn very frequently. On the whole, therefore, the conventional ATM's do not have very high efficiency of fund operations.